


Razzbit: After the Convention

by JiJiDrezelle



Category: 8-BitRyan, Razzbowski - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, RPF, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiJiDrezelle/pseuds/JiJiDrezelle
Summary: Ryan shares a hotel room with Razz. Smut ensues.





	Razzbit: After the Convention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campjvpiter (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=campjvpiter+%28tumblr%29).



> Heeeey I actually managed to finish this fic within the month of November. Who would have guessed?
> 
> I want to thank my friends Rena and Phoenix for giving me the motivation to actually create fan works based off the #QuadSquad. Going from making GIFs to writing hardcore RPF smut is a huge leap for me, especially since I haven't written anything in almost 5 years!
> 
> Anyway, you know what you're getting into. Enjoy.

The hotel room was quiet except for the sound of water droplets hitting the shower floor in the en suite bathroom. Ryan was drowsily lying on the bed nearest to the window, shirtless and in his boxer shorts. The view was the reason he had called dibs on it to begin with, as there were no tall buildings in the way and one could faintly see the shoreline in the distance. It looked nothing like the neighborhood he was used to seeing at home.

He found himself sleepy, staring at the purple-blue sky as the sun fell from view. The noise of the convention had exhausted his mind and that repetitive sound of water hitting tile sent him further into a trance. Razz was the one sharing the room with Ryan for the weekend. At the moment the older man was washing off the sweat of the day and winding down in his own manner. It wasn’t the usual arrangement for the group. Ryan was used to sharing a room with Baz since they were best friends, and that’s just how it always turned out for them. Recently, however, they hadn’t been on the best terms with each other. It was nothing serious, of course. They both agreed they needed some space after getting into one too many pointless arguments. So this time Ryan ended up in a room with Razz while Baz shared with Lewis.

The change of pace made him realize how stressed he’d been on his regular work schedule. It may have been that he had become irritable with Baz because of it. But even after the hustle of rushing to get to panels on time, he was thankful for this one moment of tranquility. There were no videos to record and edit for the weekend. It all reminded Ryan of how desperately he’d needed this time to relax. So, without a thought in his head, he started rubbing himself through his boxers.

It came naturally. He closed his eyes and let his head tilt back on the pillow leaning against the headboard, and grabbed and groped his growing hard-on. It felt so good to do that - so good and right that he didn’t care that he was mere feet away from his friend in the other room. The sound of Razz’s shower continued on in the background. He was thankful that he wouldn’t even have to worry if he made noise.

He decided to make the most of this spontaneous moment and pull his pants down to his ankles, taking his needy shaft in hand and spreading his knees apart. After spitting into his left palm, he began massaging, starting from the head down to the base of the penis. It felt slick. Even though he was an avid masturbator it was rarely as satisfying as this. It must have been the change of location that made it all the more exciting. He wet his hand again and this time began thrusting into it repeatedly, mumbling obscenities as he did so. All the stress inside him was being released in the form of pure arousal. He clenched his eyes shut and stroked harder and faster, focusing only on his dick. A desperate moan escaped from the back of his throat. He had to cum. He needed to cum. That was all that was on his mind.

Just on the edge of orgasm, Ryan heard a quiet coughing sound that shocked him into lucidity. He stopped suddenly as his eyes flew open. Razz was standing near the bathroom door with a towel around his waist. For a brief moment, neither could say a word. The shower was still running the same way as it had been and water was still visible dripping off the hair on Razz’s chest. God, how stupid Ryan was to think he was in the clear!

When Razz had exited the shower, he was greeted to the sight of Ryan, legs spread and penis glistening with the sheen of saliva and pre-cum. His expression showed pure ecstasy and he was fully vocalizing that pleasure. Upon opening his eyes and realizing he had been completely exposed in his little activity, the younger man quickly covered himself with a pillow.

“I-I was going to ask if you brought any conditioner.” Razz eventually said, smiling to bring a bit of humor to the situation.

Ryan couldn’t suppress the deep blush spreading across his face. It was his first time sharing a room with Razz and he’d ruined it just like that? He’d never be able to share living space with him again! Hell, would he even be able to look at him ever again? He was so ashamed that he couldn’t even respond to Razz’s mundane question. How could he now that he knew that this man he’d known for years just witnessed him pleasuring himself?

After seeing that Ryan wasn’t laughing it off like he hoped, Razz tried again to lighten the mood.

“Listen, buddy, I get it! There’s no need to be embarrassed about it! If you want, we can act like it never happened.”

That offer did make Ryan feel a little better, and he could almost bring himself to look Razz in the face. _'Almost'_  because his eyes caught sight of something peculiar before that could happen. As Razz took a step forward, Ryan spotted a bulge from beneath the towel wrapped around the man’s waist. He doubted himself for a moment. Was he really seeing this or was he still too horny to think straight? Either way, his eyes were practically fixated. Did Razz actually get... turned on? By who? By what? By him? Ryan didn’t know whether he was experiencing disgust or desire, but it was definitely a fuzzy feeling.

“Oh, boy...” Razz said, and he sighed deeply. Evidently he caught on to where Ryan was staring. “See? Now it’s embarrassing for both of us. We’re even.”

He made a gesture like it was no big deal. Razz seemed intent to move on even though his body was expressing the opposite. He turned around and headed back to finish up in the washroom, leaving Ryan to deal with his spiraling thoughts. The sound of water finally ceased as the shower knob was turned off, and Razz returned with his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. He clearly wasn’t over it either, but he tried to act like everything was normal.

“I’m guessing you didn’t bring conditioner then. The complimentary stuff ran out.”

Ryan stuttered and said, “Uh, no. Sorry...”

This was too much. Ryan knew that they couldn’t erase what just happened. Their casual talk’s only purpose was to fill the silence, and the ache within Ryan was unbearable. At this point, he had no common sense left. He was still dying to orgasm. And as long as they were in the same boat, he thought, they might as well...

Ryan shyly removed the pillow covering his crotch and beckoned the other man forth.

“C-come ‘ere,” Ryan mumbled, fighting the nerves that begged him not to make the night more awkward. “Let’s just do this together.”

“Oh my fuck-“ said Razz.

Those words slipped out automatically and were cut short as he bit his lip. Of all the things that could have happened, he did not expect Ryan to proposition him so openly. God, they were not nearly drunk enough for this!

However shocked he was, Razz knew that this was a priceless opportunity that he absolutely could not pass up. As he dropped the towel, Ryan scooted over to make room on the bed. They had never seen each other fully naked before, and neither knew entirely where to start. Once they were lying shoulder to shoulder, they spent a few moments looking each other up and down until their gaze met.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Razz asked in his softest voice. He could sense vulnerability in Ryan’s eyes.

“Well, we’ve come this far already.”

Ryan’s breathing remained heavy, but hearing Razz’s sheepish laughter in response lightened the tension in his chest.

“In that case I’ll help you resume where you left off... No need to rush this time. Let’s take it slow and just enjoy ourselves. Sound good?”

“Yeah... yeah,” Ryan said, exhaling loudly. “You can... touch it if you want.”

Razz immediately perked up when he was given the go-ahead.

“Don’t mind if I do~”

Razz was surprisingly delicate in his approach. He didn’t start by grasping Ryan’s cock as expected. Instead, he placed a few fingers on the length of his erection and slowly rubbed up and down, and from back to front - playing with it. Ryan was still sensitive enough that such gentle foreplay was torture. It was as if Razz was teasing him like this purely for his own enjoyment. Ryan whimpered and dug his fingers into Razz’s shoulder, urging him to give him more.

“Man, you must really be horny! You know I just started, right?” said Razz.

“Oh come on, man! I can’t help it! I would have been done already if you hadn’t interrupted me!”

“I told you I was going to go slow... But if you want it that bad, how’s about you suck me off first?”

“What? You serious, dude?”

Ryan was taken aback. Handjobs were one thing but he couldn’t fathom putting a penis in his mouth. The thought of getting a blowjob was hot, but giving one... well, he’d never really given much thought to it. Razz seemed amused by how bewildered Ryan was at the concept.

“It’s just a suggestion if you’re looking to speed things up.”

Ryan couldn’t respond to that.

“For the record, you’d look super hot doing it,” he continued, putting on a seductive tone.

“Yeah, right!” Ryan scoffed, “I have absolutely no experience. I’d look more like a lost goldfish!”

Razz giggled at the entertaining visual Ryan had placed in his head, and Ryan smiled back. They were glad that they were now comfortable enough to joke around.

“Then your sad attempt will be very cute,” said the older man as he nudged his friend playfully. Razz was enjoying every bit of this - maybe even too much. He was confident he could get Ryan to blow him.

In a calculated effort, Razz let the teasing hand drift up to Ryan’s tattooed chest while he started lightly stroking his own dick with the other one. Razz never broke eye contact with Ryan’s body as he did so. This was his time to enjoy what was on display right in front of him. Ryan was his to explore. He admired the man’s broad shoulders and the owl printed high upon his heaving chest. He then proceeded to rub the tender nipples laid bare beneath the bird’s wings. Ryan’s breathing hitched as Razz gave one of them a tight squeeze.

The younger man, now flustered, looked over at the spot between Razz’s legs and noticed the hand there was moving faster. He silently wished that his own neglected member were receiving the same treatment. At a loss for stimulus in his nether regions, Ryan began touching himself again. It was just like he had been doing minutes before and yet it felt totally different. This time he was doing it together with Razz, and it suddenly hit him just how much that turned him on. He had to steal glances at his friend’s long, eager dick as they wanked in unison. Just like before, when Razz stepped out of the shower, he felt like that large cock was waiting there just for him. His body gave into its natural reflexes. He bit his lower lip and salivated. A strong urge to touch it emerged in the forefront of his mind. He had to reach out, just to see how it felt in his grip, and how hard it was in comparison to his own.

Razz let go of his dick and and allowed Ryan to tentatively feel the slopes and ridges as it held perfectly erect.

“Mmm, yeah baby....” hummed Razz, “You like that?”

“I didn’t expect you to be so big.” Ryan remarked, curling his fingers around its width.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?”

Razz was slightly offended.

“Just... it’s a surprise, I guess! How could I avoid staring?”

“In that case, why not give this bad boy some love? Come on, show me what your tongue can do…”

The power of suggestion finally got to him, and Ryan hopped into the space between Razz’s legs. The erection before him was massively intimidating. He looked to Razz for guidance but received none. Although it wasn’t something he was willing to admit, the only time he’d seen this done was while watching porn and he had no idea what to expect.

Ryan started by giving the shaft a few thorough licks. It didn’t taste terrible. He was more stuck on the feeling of skin against his tongue. He wondered what having the whole thing in his mouth would be like. Holding Razz’s penis upright, he was now in the position to try it out. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then closed his lips around it.

“Mmm... fuck yeah,” Razz growled, looking down at the doe-eyed boy servicing him.

After positioning the shaft between his lips, bobbing his head was simple enough. Ryan couldn’t believe that any of this was even happening, but he was in too deep to question further. So deep, in fact, that it went too far in his throat and forced him to gag.

“Whoa, take it easy! You’re gonna choke!” Razz exclaimed, “It’s your first time and you’re already trying to deepthroat? You’re just a natural-born slut; that’s what you are!”

Ryan paused to deliver a “shut up” before going back to work. He focused back on tonguing the sensitive parts around the tip.

“Oh baby, you’re doing perfect. That’s it, that’s it... Keep it up. Make Papi feel good.”

Once Ryan worked out a good rhythm of pumping with his hand and sucking the tip, he was able to slowly dip his head in order to take in as much of Razz’s length as he could.

“Now give it some suction... Yeah...” Razz breathed, and Ryan obediently hollowed his cheeks at his request. It took every bit of self-control Razz had not to pounce and face-fuck him like a toy.

For a while, it was like Ryan was lost in a spell brought on by repeating motions. His eyes closed and his brain went blank, nearly enough to lose track of time. But Ryan’s heart jumped in his chest when Razz forcefully grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him off his cock. The shift in his demeanor was noticeable immediately. This time Razz was looking at Ryan through eyes of dominance and lust.

“Open up. Open up one more time, boy,” said Razz. And as soon as Ryan parted his lips, the dick was shoved right back inside. Razz still held Ryan’s hair in one hand, pushing for him to suck at a faster pace. Ryan was afraid he might gag again if this continued. Thankfully it was over soon after Razz demonstrated a few deep thrusts, and Ryan was yanked off again with a loud _‘pop’_ sound. Razz fell back against the headboard, breathing heavily. He’d only just stopped short of blowing his load straight into his buddy’s mouth.

Through ragged breaths, Razz said, “Alright, let’s finish this. You earned it.”

Razz moved toward Ryan and tenderly laid him down beneath him. He caressed Ryan’s penis while kissing his neck. Ryan had no objections, though he was surprised at the sudden act of affection. The kisses trailed down Ryan’s torso until they reached his nipples, which Razz suckled with adoration. Ryan moaned. He felt like he was at the complete mercy of the man on top of him, and yet he was so thankful for his touch. Ryan pet Razz’s hair, and as though it were the next logical step, they engaged in a passionate kiss in which both men were too excited to resist going all out.

They rolled over on their sides as they snogged and started fondling each other’s bodies. Razz touched his way down Ryan’s waist and hipbone until he could feel one of the soft cheeks on the other side. He gave it a quick smack before tugging Ryan’s body closer so their dicks were up against each other. Through their locked lips, Ryan could only communicate a series of muffled yelps. Razz seemed to like that response, so he slapped his ass twice more and then held it tightly as he grinded his erection against Ryan’s own.

“Ready to cum, baby?” whispered Razz as he broke the kiss.

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck yeah! Please!” Ryan squealed.

“Get on top. I want to lay back and see your pretty face.”

Razz turned over, leading Ryan into the right position for the finale. As instructed, Ryan sat on Razz’s thighs and placed his hands flat on the bed to support himself. Ryan’s cock was thick and pink in front of Razz’s lengthy member. He licked his lips, awaiting sweet release.

Razz put his left hand behind his head and wet his right with saliva. He wasted no time in getting to business this time. He took both their dicks in hand and stroked vigorously. The continued sensation soon knocked Ryan into full orgasmic delirium, and he began shouting, moaning, and swearing louder than ever before. He came first, and the white beads of liquid shot across Razz’s chest. The older man smiled mischievously, as though he gained a sense of pride from lasting longer. He kept going, regardless. Razz only took mercy on the over-stimulated Ryan once his own balls had been drained as well, the semen pooling into his navel.

There was nothing else to do at that point other than bask in the afterglow. Ryan fell onto the pillow that he had originally attempted to cover up with. Razz stayed with his hands behind his head, washed in complete bliss. After the moment passed, he looked down at the mess they’d created.

“I… guess I should shower again.” Razz said.

The two men burst out laughing.

As Razz stood up, Ryan added, “Just remember you owe me a blowjob next time.”

“Oh, next time?” said Razz.

“Well... we’ll see.”


End file.
